Guns and Roses
by Bulecelup
Summary: "Memang sudah sewajarnya orang kalem sepertimu mendapat pacar yang liar, Mattie! Ha-ha-ha..." "Cih, diam sajalah kau."  M/M.


**Title: **Guns and Roses

**Pair: **Matt/Mello.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor.

**Summary: **"Memang sudah sewajarnya orang kalem sepertimu mendapat pacar yang liar, Mattie! Ha-ha-ha..." "Cih, diam sajalah kau." M/M.

**©DEATH NOTE **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Matt datang terlambat ke tempat kerjanya hari ini.

Untung boss pemilik cafe tempat dia bekerja tak memarahinya, mengingat Matt adalah salah satu pelayan terbaik di cafenya. Sesampainya Matt di café kecil bernama _Fonogenico_ yang telah menjadi tempat kerjanya selama setahun belakangan, dia langsung masuk ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian _butler. _

"Yo, Mattie." Rekan sejawatnya Matt, William, ikut berjalan masuk kedalam ruang ganti. _Shift _kerjanya untuk hari ini telah selesai, dia akan di gantikan oleh Matt.

"Hey juga, Will." Sapa Matt, dia tak melihat William secara langsung karena sibuk membuka baju dan mengambil pakaian kerjanya dari dalam loker.

William kemudian berjalan kearah lokernya, yang terletak tepat disamping punya Matt. saat dia mau membuka kunci lokernya, dia sedikit melirik kearah Matt yang tengah mengganti bajunya. Dan menemukan ada sesuatu yang aneh di tubuh pemuda berambut merah tua itu.

"Mattie? Kenapa punggungmu memar?" tanya Wiliiam.

"Hah?" Matt malah kaget mendengar pertanyaan William. Dia buru-buru memakai kemeja putihnya untuk menutupi luka punggung yang ditanyakan oleh William. "Bu-bukan apa-apa kok! I-ini karena aku tidak sengaja membentur tembok rumahku!"

William menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda bingung, "Terbentur tembok? Bagaimana bisa, Mattie? Apakah dirumahmu tak ada lampu atau semacamnya?"

"Er-sa-saat itu sedang mati lampu! Yeah...mati lampu." Matt terlihat seperti mencari alasan.

William tadinya tak mau bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi dia kembali melihat luka memar berwarna ungu di sekitar leher Matt. membuatnya semakin curiga...

"Terus luka yang ada di leher mu itu kenapa, Mattie?" tanya William lagi. Dia menunjuk ke arah leher Matt, yang langsung di tutup oleh Matt mengunakan tangannya.

"Heee? Haduh...ke-kenapa ya? Aku lupa sama luka ini... hehehe..." Matt lagi-lagi mengeles.

Dia tak mungkin mengatakan kepada William kalau semua luka yang ada di tubuhnya ini di dapat saat melakukan seks dengan pacarnya tercinta, Mello.

Saat mereka melakukan _Foreplay, _mereka berdua tak ada yang mau mengalah. Masing-masing ingin mendominasi, makanya tak jarang ada aksi tubruk-tubrukan badan, menghantam tubuh ke tembok, lantai, meja, atau benda apa saja yang bisa di hantam.

Matt yang lebih banyak menderita luka, Mello sama sekali tak bersikap pelan kepadanya. padahal Matt meladeninya dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Benar-benar 'kebaikan' yang balas dengan 'kejahatan'.

Mello juga kerap kali memborgol kedua tangan dan kaki pemuda maniak game itu ke tiang tempat tidur. Entah karena dia memang _fetish _akan hal-hal berbau _Bondage _atau dia emang nggak mau di dominasi sama Matt.

William memberikannya tatapan curiga. Matt merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan lelaki yang lebih muda setahun dari dirinya ini. William memang terkenal suka ingin tahu dan bawel, dan dia tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

Tiba-tiba William tertawa kecil, Matt yang sudah selesai memakai pakaiannya kaget saat mendengar tawa William.

"Ha-ha-ha...sepertinya aku tahu asal luka-luka yang kau dapatkan itu, Mattie!" William merangkul pundak Matt, dia mulai mengasak-ngusuk rambut Matt yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Will! Jangan rusak rambutku!" teriak Matt kesal.

William berhenti merusak rambut Matt, dia kembali beralih ke lokernya. dia mengambil tas ransel miliknya dan menutup lokernya kembali. Tak lupa memasang gembok disana.

"Memang sudah sewajarnya orang kalem sepertimu mendapat pacar yang liar, Mattie! Ha-ha-ha..." kata William sambil membuka pintu keluar.

"Cih, diam sajalah kau." Matt mendengus kesal, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku tak ingin Leonard menungguku terlalu lama, dia bisa membuatku tidur di sofa lagi jika aku tak pulang cepat! Selamat tinggal, _mate!_" William lalu pergi berlalu.

Matt kini bernafas lega. Kalau William sudah pergi, tak akan ada lagi yang mengusiknya.

Matt pun pergi masuk ke area café, memulai pekerjaannya sebagai _Butler._

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music on the background: "LOVE & JOY" by Yuki Kimura)

**MATTGASM: **PPPPFFFFTTTTT! William dan Leonard? Saya harus berhenti memasukan kedua nama ini di setiap fic saya… ah, yang penting gak sampe bawa nama asli, William Shatner dan Leonard Nimoy~ 8D *_ditampol pembaca_* udah ah, saya gak tahu harus ngomong apalagi… thanks for reading, live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **Judul "_Guns and Roses_" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dimainkan oleh _Paradise Lunch_ untuk opening theme _Bacanno!_


End file.
